Unnatural Brotherhood
by trumpetplata23
Summary: Two twins stride their way into the lives of both Henry and Jasper. But sometimes these things have a way of becoming a blessing. Jasper/OC Henry/OC SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Jordan and Sandy: We are co-writing a story EEK!

_**Jordan: And we own nothing.**_

Jasper pulled his coat tighter around his chest as he walked quickly down the dark street, illuminated only by the tall lights, towering over everything. He didn't really like walking in the dark, by himself, but he had a destination set in his mind, and he was determined to get there. He was on his way to his very own oasis, the public library.

Jasper loved going to library late at night. It was always quieter than usual, and a place of solitude. It's not that he didn't like studying at his house… No actually, that was just it; he hated studying at the house. He could usually ignore the constant meditating, martial art training, and balance practice, that came with Henry moving in, but Jasper drew the line at having to smell the various odors coming from the kitchen as Henry made him an old remedy, he learned in Papua New Guinea to help "focus the mind," and "eliminate distractions." There was no way Jasper was putting grounded cockroaches, camel's milk and god knows what else into his mouth, he'd already made that mistake...twice. He had to get out of there.

So he jumped out the window, as gracefully as he could and made his way to a familiar location. This was the third time this week; he was so determined to study as much as he could before the exams at the end of term. Jasper laughed to himself. Maggie was sorely mistaken if she thought she was going to beat him this year.

He arrived at the library in good time. He ran up the stairs desperate for the heat. Inside, he searched for his favorite table, the one in the middle of the library. He frowned when he discovered that it was occupied by some random guy he'd never seen before. Jasper thought for a second, he could kindly walk up to the guy, and kindly ask him to the move. He stood there urging himself to the move towards the stranger. Sighing, he made his way to the table right across from it, sat down, and jammed his earphones into his ears. "Alright," he thought to himself. "Let's learn about Genghis Khan."

_Temujin a.k.a Genghis Khan was born in 1162 in a Mongul tribe near Burkhan Khaldun…later founded an empire that included parts of China, Central Asia, the Middle East and Europe…and by using successful military tactic, Genghis Khan may have been one of the greatest leaders of all time._

It wasn't until 21 pages later, did Jasper realize, that he didn't remember anything he had just read. He groaned in frustration and focused on the music playing in his ears. The melodies slowly began to calm him down. He glanced forward and decided to take a good look at the guy sitting across from him. The boy was staring down at his textbook, with what looked like, great concentration, something Jasper envied greatly. He appeared to have earphones in his ears as well. Jasper caught himself smiling when he noticed the stranger silently lip singing the song that was playing in his ears, and every so often pressing his lips together in what seemed to be extreme focus.

It was now Jasper really took in his looks. Dark brown hair, except for a white streak running through it, he couldn't quite see the eye color though. The boy looked around sixteen, Jasper's age. He decided that the guy wasn't exactly what he would call "hot," but there was something strangely attractive about him. Jasper couldn't bring himself to stop staring.

Suddenly, he looked up from his book, and immediately met eyes with Jasper. Jasper expected him to look, well…creeped out. But to his surprise, the stranger's lips slowly turned up into a smile. It was menacing and delicious at the same time. Jasper quickly looked back down at his textbook, hoping he imagined the entire thing, and to hide the red now apparent on his face. He froze when he heard a book slam shut, a chair sliding against the old carpet, and footsteps slowly making their way towards him. By the time the figure pulled up a chair, and sat down right next to him, Jasper's body was rigid, and he tried to block out the fact that their thighs were just barely touching.

"Focus Jasper, he probably only came over here because he noticed you looked close to his age. That's all; he just didn't want to sit by himself." He slowly nodded to reassure himself. Jasper couldn't help but be aware of everything the guy was doing and he definitely couldn't ignore the way his heart sped up whenever his hand or thigh would brush his own. It was driving him mad. He decided to read to take his mind off of it. _Chapter 26 _he read_, Alexander the Great and his conquests…_thighs brush for just a second. _Born in, _his hands touch his, _the kingdom of Macedon…_his foot suddenly slides up Jasper's calve slowly, and disappears just as fast as it came. He struggles to keep his breathing under control, as he closes his book. Reading wasn't helping anyway.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the stranger smirk, subsequently pulling a notebook out and beginning to draw something. And then start packing up his things. He quickly stands up, pushes in his chair, but doesn't walk away. Instead, he reaches up and gently removes Jaspers right earphone. His whole body goes still when familiar lyrics begin to flow from his earpiece;

_Would you choose water over wine? _

_Hold the wheel and drive…_

By now, the boy's lips were inches away from Jasper's. He gripped the table when he felt him take in a small breath and whisper, "Same time tomorrow," sending shivers down his spine. All he could do was stiffly nod as a response. His knuckles were now white, from gripping the table so tight. The boy quietly chuckled, as he leaned away from him, and made his way out of the public library, leaving Jasper breathless.

The last thing that Jasper noticed was that he had left a single sheet of paper on the table. When he unfolded it, it was a fairly impressive sketch of him staring. Jasper blushed before tucking the picture in his wallet and exiting the library.

* * *

It didn't start as much, just an average day. Just as much potential as any day. However, potential is in the eye of the beholder. And that day didn't show much potential when Henry ran smack dab into someone in the hallway. Now normally he could've avoided the guy, but he couldn't see past the stack of books that Uncle Brian had _insisted_ he carry to Mr. Moreno's room as normally as possible. And so there he was, walking through the hallway which he couldn't even see.

'At least no one else is out here.' He thought just before he crashed head on into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I couldn't see." Henry spouted out as he tried to see who he ran into. He didn't recognize the guy in front of him.

"Well, I needed a wake up." The teen smiled at Henry. "I'm," He paused for a second as though contemplating. "I'm Apollo." He put out his hand and Henry accepted the help in standing up.

Henry didn't know the guy but something about him drew his eye. First to his hair. Such a nice shade of brown with just a slight streak of red lengthwise on the side. Then subsequently to the confused look on his face. "You want help with those? I mean, I have free period right now." He asked lightly.

"Oh." Henry's glance flickered to the forgotten books strewn out upon the floor. "Thank you. I'm just heading to."

"Mr. Moreno's room; yeah. He's the only teacher who still uses these outdated things." Apollo looked at one of the books and chuckled. "So um. I didn't catch your name." He said as they started to walk.

"Oh, my name is Henry. Henry Griffin." He laughed at the fact that he forgot about that. He reached out his hand.

"Well I," Apollo reached out his hand and took Henry's in his own. "Am Apollo. Apollo Krest." A forgotten part of his brain made a silent note on how well their hands fit together, but he quickly disregarded it. "So you're the new guy everyone's talkin 'bout?"

"Um yeah I guess I am. So what are they saying? Good things I hope." Henry wasn't used to the attention. He knew people were talking, but he hadn't payed attention.

"Well, all the girls think you're hot if you're into that. Some guys are chatting about you too, so I think you'll be able to pick a good one. The straight guys all think you're a show-off. Personally, I'm just curious about you." He hadn't realized how long he was talking until they arrived at the room. "So, um I guess I'll leave you be." He began to walk away when Henry stopped him.

"You know, if you're curious I guess we could talk during lunch. So you wanna go to the cafeteria?" Henry was smiling in his usual clueless way.

Apollo had forgotten how hungry he was. "Sure that sounds awesome."

And so that was what they did. Apollo would ask a question, and Henry would laugh and answer. Until finally they both had to go to class. "So, I'll see you around?" Apollo said with a slight sad tinge to his voice.

"Um yeah, do you have a phone?" Henry asked. He had just remembered that Uncle Brian had gotten him a phone.

"Yeah." He was confused but smiled at the question. He smiled even wider when Henry walked over and scrawled a number on his arm before saying his goodbye and heading to class.

Apollo was sitting in class staring at the number on his arm. Ten numbers that felt so right sitting on his arm. Ten numbers that felt so fiery hot written in indigo ink. His mind couldn't help but drift to thoughts of Henry. How his eyes lightened when Apollo would ask about him. The mesmerizing way his mouth would move while he was talking.

"Mr. Krest, would you like to inform us of the length of the hypotenuse?" The teacher said. That's when he saw a brunette waving his hand and flashing seven fingers.

"Is it seven?" Apollo asked uncertain.

The teacher grumbled. "Fine. So anyway, as Pythagoras stated." The teacher continued to lecture all of the students yet again. Apollo started to doze off again when the brunette flicked him a note.

_I'm Jasper, have I seen you before? At like the library or something?_

He looked up and saw Jasper smiling and blushing.

Apollo scrawled down his response and flicked the note back.

Jasper pinched the note from thin air and opened it quickly.

_Sorry, you probably met my brother. And I'm sorry if he embarrassed you; he can be a real flirt._

And so was the rest of class.

_Oh, well what's his name at least?_

_Our parents are….. eccentric, my name is Apollo, his is Artemis; but he prefers the name Cole for some reason._

_Okay thanks._

And that was how it all began.

_**

* * *

Co-written by trumpetplata23 and BuddingAuthor-4**_

_**Jordan: Review.**_

_**Sandy: As always.**_

_**Wishing you Black skies and Clearwater.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jordan: Hey.**_

_**Sandy: Heyy.**_

_**We don't own.**_

* * *

Artemis sat idle at his desk absent mindedly sketching on his recently graded calculus test. Today had been uneventful to say the least. He thought that Washington D.C would be a little more exciting than this, but nothing. He looked down at the picture he sketched and frowned. It was the boy he met at the library. He had only meant to flirt with him for fun. He liked hearing the breath of someone quicken as he blatantly touched hands and bumped elbows. He had learned that it was the subtle things that really grasped their attention, and sliding his foot up his calve practically sealed the deal. The boy was cute and it was harmless. Yet he still couldn't get the boy out of his mind. He groaned in frustration, before stuffing the sketch into his bag. He closed his eyes quietly singing his favorite song, Drive by Incubus. He was in his own little world, drowning out every thought, and sound.

"Mr. Krest?"

His eyes shot open as soon as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He quickly sat up and flashed his new teacher a smile.

"I'm awfully sorry Mrs. Cohen; it's just easier for me to focus with my eyes closed. By the way the answer to the question you were asking about is 1946." His smile never faltered as she considered his excuse. He silently counted down from five. Five, four, three, two…

"Well I guess that's understandable, and you got the question right." She smiled. "It's a pleasure to have you in our class Mr. Krest."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." He then realized that he couldn't spend another second in that classroom. Quickly he raised his hand.

Do you mind if I go to the restroom?" He said grabbing his stuff and walking towards the door.

He was already halfway down the hallway by the time Mrs. Cohen even had a chance to answer. He rolled his eyes. People were so easy to manipulate these days. Just as he rounded the corner, he heard whispering coming from a classroom straight ahead.

"Henry come on, I don't want to get caught." He heard one of the boys hurriedly whisper.

"I'm only checking to see if Mr. Evans is in fact selling information to the Russian military; it'll only take a second."

"Fine, but I'm waiting in the hallway."

Artemis watched as the boy he'd been thinking about all day emerged from the classroom. He stood there frozen as he watched the boy lean against the wall with his arms crossed. Finally he urged himself to hide behind a group of lockers, there was just enough room to hide his body completely. He contemplated his choices. He could A) confront the boy, B) try to walk past him, pretending not see him as he walked into the bathroom, which was conveniently right across from the "danger zone," or C) go back to Mrs. Cohen room and sit there till the bell rang. He glanced up at clock. Five minutes till the bell. There was no way in hell he was going back. So he now had two choices. Confront or run? He had gotten pretty good at the whole running thing.

"Might as well give it a shot," he whispered. He took a deep breath and started making his way down the hallway.

_Alright, this is going good, I'll just keep walking and…_The sound of the bell echoed through the hallway. "Damn," he sighed quickening his pace. He was almost to the bathroom, when he decided to glance over at the boy. Just to his enjoyment the boy happened to look up and meet his eyes. He noticed the slight blush that crept over his face and found himself smiling, until the boy started walking towards him. He panicked and began full on running down the hallway with a new destination in mind, the exit. Before he knew it, he was lying on the ground with the boy standing over him, asking if he was alright.

* * *

Apollo was bored. He absolutely abhorred European History, he hated it even more that he was in AP. So he had to do one thing to reduce his boredom. Something so drastic, he had never been reduced to it before. He had. To draw.

That was one of the few things his brother and he had in common. They both were exceptional artists. But the difference between the two was that Artemis had to pay attention. Apollo would just let his mind wander and eventually he would be finished. But the past few days he would always draw the same thing. Well, maybe not the same thing, but the same person. He would look down at his paper and see the face which he sat across from at lunch. Sweet Henry. The guy was all over his mind and he didn't know what to do about it. Rumors were starting to surface as of late, and although he actually did kind of like Henry, he didn't even know if the guy was gay or straight. So when he looked down, today was no exception. It was a picture of Henry from lunch yesterday. Biting into an apple. With juice on his chin.

"Damn." He whispered. "I'm a good artist." He felt pressure on his shoulder as his friend Valerie looked over his shoulder.

"He's cute." She whispered before retreating from his glare.

He stared at the clock trying to will it faster.

Seven minutes left of class, and Apollo was about to blow his fucking brains out. "What would Artemis do?" He mumbled. The one thing his brother was truly good at; besides drawing; was being a sneak. So whenever he wanted to be sneaky, he would think of his brother.

That's when the idea sprung into his mind. He raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Krest."

"May I go to the restroom please?" He asked as nicely as possible.

"Only if you can answer this riddle and explain where it's origin lies."

"No prob Mr. D." He said quickly.

"What walks on four legs in the morning, two at noon, and three in the evening."

He knew this from elementary school, so he started packing as he talked. "Man. He walks on four legs when he is a baby, two from infancy to adulthood and three; if you figure in a cane; as he ages." He walked to the front of the class. "And it's the riddle posed by the sphinx to Oedipus in the books of Sophocles." He said as he exited.

He laughed as he walked, heading straight to lunch so he could see Henry. But when the bell rang he quickened his pace. He almost missed seeing Henry crouched next to a door picking the lock. "Henry?" He asked, but he was soon on the ground after running smack into someone.

"How bout you watch where you're walking dick." A voice said.

"I could say the same to you." He replied snarkily.

"Apollo?" The voice asked.

He stood up and recognized his brother standing next to him.

"Oh, hey Arty. So, Henry, why were you breaking into a classroom?" He turned to Henry who had helped him back up.

"Um. Discovery?" Apollo started laughing.

"Next time recruit him." He pointed at his brother. "He sets records." He said with false pride.

His brother laughed. "I'm not helping your boyfriend break into a teacher's office." He said lightly.

"He's not my boyfriend." Apollo said as he and his brother started arguing on the way to lunch.

Soon Jasper and Henry were alone. "So Jasper, was that the guy you met at the library?"

"How did you know about that?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I'm amazing." Jasper looked at him in disbelief. "Plus you talk in your sleep and I have Maggie on speed dial too." He finished.

"Fine, whatever. And yes he was. So is that your new boyfriend?" Jasper snapped back.

Henry laughed as a slight blush creeped up his cheeks. "Here's to hoping." He raised his arm in a mock toast.

Silently, Apollo walked away from the corner he was hiding behind. His cheeks were red and a goofy smile was plastered on his face.

And that was how he learned.

_**

* * *

**_

Review

_**Wishing you Black skies and Clearwater**_

_**Sandy: And some half-naked Schmidt boys**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jordan: I'm doing a chapter all by myself, eek!**_

_**No we don't own.**_

* * *

Normally, the idea of an Algebra project would make Henry completely frantic and unable to meditate. However, the teacher was nice enough to pair him with Apollo. So as he was walking the unfamiliar neighborhood, he wasn't paying the deteriorating conditions around him. He was focused on the fact he could spend all Saturday with his best friend. Even if it was working on a project. And as he approached what was probably the best cared for townhouse in the neighborhood, Henry smiled. And when he knocked on the door, he smiled even wider. A woman answered and she had a small smile before inviting him in.

"Hi Henry, Apollo's downstairs, and it's nice to meet you." She said before directing him to a door, and retreating silently into the kitchen. Henry smiled at the small woman before walking in his usual silent way down the stairs and through the hall. He wasn't really paying attention to the music until he reached the archway leading into the main room. That's when he saw something which created a large amount of mixed feelings. Apollo was there, but he wasn't exactly just sitting. He was dancing. And singing. Shirtless in tight pants. To a song which sounds like it was from the 90's.

Henry just stood there mystified. His voice wasn't perfect, but whose is? But his body was moving so fluidly. In perfect sync with the music.

_"You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together always._

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend._

_I can't believe this could be_

_The end."_

Henry had no idea if he should interrupt his friend or just keep gawking like a madman. He chose the latter.

_"It looks as though_

_No let him go._

_And if it's real_

_Then I don't want to know."_

His hips swayed lightly and his hands told a story of their own. Pain, hatred, depression. Henry was trying to interpret everything, but he couldn't. He just continued to watch.

_"Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts._

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need no reasons,_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts."_

Henry just barely noticed a tear flow down Apollo's cheek.

_"Our memories_

_They can inviting_

_But some are altogether mighty_

_Frightening._

_As we die_

_Well you and I_

_With my head in my hands_

_I start to cry."_

Henry frowned slightly. Wondering why he could possibly feel like this. The emotions interpreted through dance were never a problem for him. He'd danced everywhere (Not a fact he planned to spread). He saw so much pain and sadness that was unexplained.

_"Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause hurts._

_No no no._

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_And I don't need no reasons._

_Don't tell me cause it hurts."_

Henry decided to make his entrance. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked jokingly.

Apollo jumped to the speaker and turned it off as he tried to hide the mad blush that was crawling up his cheeks. "Nah, just waiting for you." He smiled in a way that actually made Henry's heart drop. It was pained and forced.

"So, graphing project eh? I have no idea what to do." Apollo laughed at Henry's comment.

"Well, it's a good thing that I am completely and utterly amazing." He smiled wide.

"So what's our design gonna be?" Henry asked. He had an idea, but the point of group projects was working together.

"Well, I have an idea. It might not be good for the graphing project, but I'd say it's a keeper." He pulled out a sheet of graph paper with intricate words designed across the paper.

Henry's eyes were fixed on that on piece of paper. And the six beautifully written words upon it. 'Will you go out with me?' Henry was stunned. He had kinda been hoping that Apollo would be in the same boat; so to speak. He wasn't embarrassed by being the way he was. In fact in some of the tribes he had spent time with actually revered him because of it. But America wasn't as; open-minded; as the places he had been. So Apollo doing this wasn't expected.

"Well? What do you think?"

"You're right, it's a terrible idea for a graph project." Henry squeaked. Apollo's expression fell. "But it's a wonderful idea for the real world." Henry reached out and took Apollo's hand in his own before treating him to a big smile. "I think that it's the best idea I've ever heard." His smile got even wider.

"Really?" Apollo's eyes were clouded with disbelief.

"Yeah." And with that, Apollo wrapped his arms around Henry and they shared a tight embrace.

* * *

"So why did you move here?" Henry asked inquisitively.

"Well, when we moved, we didn't have a large amount of cash, so it was either buy a nice house and lose all chance of having fun or, we could buy a cheap house and have some fun and college money with the extra, so the choice was obvious." Apollo explained in a deadpan voice.

"I could have guessed that, but why did you come to Virginia?" He prodded.

"Henry, you being a detective can be frustrating sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it isn't my story to tell Henry so just drop it." He didn't raise his voice, but he didn't have to. It was coated in fear and frustration. But as far as Henry could tell, none of it was aimed at him.

"Just tell me, whose story is it?" Henry's eyes were almost pleading. If it hurt Apollo, he needed to know.

"You can ask Artemis, but don't expect him to answer. I would recommend asking now, he's upstairs second door on the left."

Henry placed his hand on Apollo's cheek and smiled at him. "Thank you." And at that, Henry rushed upstairs and caught Artemis lying on his bed doodling a picture of Jasper.

"I have a question Artemis."

He was shocked to see Henry in his room but he obliged nonetheless. "Ok, shoot."

"Why did you guys move to Virginia? I asked Apollo but he said it wasn't his story to tell. But earlier I saw him dancing, he looked like he was sad. Did something happen?"

"Henry, life isn't always perfect, I'm sure you know this. But back in California, Things in my life took a turn for the worse. I was in a relationship back then. His name was Bradley. He was the star football player and his dad was the principal with a hell of a lot of connections. So it all started about two months after we started dating; I was texting in the hall, it was in between classes and the hall was empty. He came out of nowhere and asked who I was texting. I told him it was my friend Emily. He didn't believe me. He shoved against the lockers and struck me across the face. I told him I wanted to break up and I began to walk away. He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me back against the lockers. He told me that he was the one who decided when we broke up. He then started to regularly become more and more paranoid and he beat me further. I was hiding all my bruises under a layer of makeup and no one suspected a thing. Three months after that first incident, I tried to break up with him over text. The next day he saw Apollo walking alone in the hallway. He couldn't tell the difference between the two of us, and." He paused and looked out the window. He proceeded to wipe his face of tears before continuing. "He dragged Apollo to the bathroom before trying to strangle him. When he saw the red in his hair, he stopped and ran. Apollo came to me and told me what happened, and I went furious. The next day was Saturday and I was alone on the streets. It probably wasn't the best idea, but I needed to clear my head. The next thing I knew, the back of my head hurt and I woke up in a dark room tied to a bed shirtless. Then he walked out of the shadows. Like a demon from Hell. I screamed at him, but he wouldn't let me go. He started biting me and whipping me." He pulled back the collar of his shirt and revealed several pale elliptical scars along his collarbone. "Apollo apparently came home and noticed I was missing. He ran straight to Bradley's house and found me while the guy had gone to get some beer. He came back just as Apollo started to untie me. That was when Apollo snapped. I had never seen him get angry before. He was the calmer one. He picked up the whip and ran at Bradley whacking his forehead with the hilt. He then held him against the wall by his throat to keep him awake. It scared me more than anything that had been done to me. My brother had lost his fourteen year calm. As I rustled out of my bonds, he beat up Bradley mercilessly. He didn't stop when he saw him coughing blood. I was hearing bones crack by the time I stopped him. We fled the house and only then did I tell our parents. When we realized that because of the principal's connections as principal that we couldn't do anything, Bradley started threatening us. We silently moved in the middle of the night. The next day we heard reports that our house was burned to the ground." Tears were streaming down his face. He looked to Henry. "Please don't tell Jasper. Please."

Henry gave him a small smile. "I won't, but give him credit." Henry scrawled Jasper's number on a slip of paper and handed it to him. "He'll accept you if you decide to tell him. And I figure you might want this anyway."

"Thanks Henry. Apollo's pretty lucky." Artemis said as Henry exited the room.

And that was how it got complicated.

_**

* * *

Jordan: Review pretty please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sandy: So Jordan had his turn, now its mine! Hope you enjoy, this chapter took a long time to write. (It's pretty long, sorry) **_

_**Jordan: We don't own this. **_

Artemis sat at his desk fiddling with a pencil, trying with all his might to clear his mind of all things Jasper, which was proving to be extremely difficult, especially with his number sitting right beside him. He closed his eyes hoping that it'd simply disappear, and he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

"Come on," he mumbled.

He waited for a moment then glanced over to where the number still lay. Artemis groaned in frustration, resting his head on the cool surface of the desk. He didn't know why he didn't just pick up the phone, and call him. He'd just use his, "cool-as-ice" voice and ask him to go to the library, something casual, except he couldn't bring himself to do it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. He was scared to be himself, scared of what they could be. It had recently dawned on him that he didn't just want to be the guy that ran. He would always get close to someone then tell them they had no future. Break their heart, before they broke his. He noticed though, when he hung out with Jasper, he'd actually smile. Not the kind of smile he plastered on to get people to do what he wanted, or makes the sympathetic questions and looks stop, the kind that made him feel like he could be happy. He really wanted to be happy. He didn't want to be haunted anymore by these thoughts in his head, or the blackness that crept into his dreams, and stole their happiness and brightness. Some nights he wakes up screaming, and others all he can do is lay there and cry, until he falls back asleep. He knows Apollo hears him, yet he never says a thing about it. He appreciates that. He likes that Apollo puts up with his crap, doesn't just ignore it. He scoffed. He knew he wasn't exactly a joy to live with. He then wondered if he himself was in fact actually living. If what he was doing was embracing this thing called "life." Out of pure curiosity he googled the definition.

They all seemed to be obvious explanations of life, except one caught his eye.

"A corresponding state, existence, or principle of existence conceived of as belonging to the soul," he whispered.

He knew everyone had a soul, but he wondered if someone's soul could be covered and hidden so much by so much shit, that it seemed like it'd never emerge from darkness. Sometimes it felt as though he was hollow. He didn't feel, just kept going, until now. He slowly traced his finger along Jasper's number and smiled. He was drifting into his own little world again, when he suddenly got a text. It was from Apollo.

_Stop looking at the number and call him already. :P_

He rolled his eyes, snapping his phone shut.

"I know you're standing there, are you coming in or not?" He growled turning and meeting eyes with his brother, standing in the doorway.

"You know I'm serious, he's a nice guy," Apollo said sitting on his bed.

"I'm going to call him…just not right now." He said fiddling with his pencil again.

"You're such a liar, you're just going to sit there, hoping it'll disappear," he said standing up and walking over to him. "I know you're scared but you can at least give it a shot."

Apollo still seemed to surprise him sometimes, with how well he knew him.

"Fine, I'll call him, just leave." He said sighing.

"Good, because I already dialed his number," Apollo cheerfully handed him the ringing phone, and ran out of his room.

"Damnit Apollo," he yelled. Apollo's laughter echoed through the hallways. He considered hanging up the phone until he heard a familiar voice answer the phone. His breath hitched and all thoughts were gone.

"Hello? Hello, is anyone there?"

* * *

Jasper absent mindedly drew a picture on his yet to be completed history homework. His mind hadn't really been on his studies lately anyway. He heard Henry walk into their room. Since he moved in, Jasper noticed that he began to pick up on a couple of things Henry learned on his many travels, like noticing when the air currents in the room changed.

"Hey, nice elephant," Henry said in his usual optimistic voice.

"It's supposed to be a lion." Jasper frowned, crumpling up the paper and throwing it randomly behind him. He groaned in frustration.

"So…," Henry said. "How mad would you be if I maybe gave a certain someone your number?"

"Henry…, who did you give my number to?" Jasper said slowly standing up and walking towards him.

"Jasper, I see the way you look at him. I was only trying to help." He said backing away.

He watched as the realization came across Jasper's face. "Henry you didn't…"

He nervously smiled. "I did."

"I am so going to ki…" He was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. "I'll talk to you in a second."

"Hello?" No answer. He swore he heard breathing on the other line though. "Hello is anyone there?"

He was about to hang up the phone, when a certain voice, caused him to freeze.

"Jasper, you there," Artemis asked nervously.

Jasper out of habit began pacing his room. He always did it when he was the phone.

"Oh hey Art…Cole, what's going…Ouch," leave it to Jasper to trip over his own shoes. He decided to just stay lying on the floor.

He heard chuckling on the other line, "It's ok, you can call me Artemis and you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, glad that Artemis couldn't see his now very red face. He glared at Henry who was trying to stifle his laughter. "So um let's try this again. What's going on?"

"Oh well Henry gave me your number the other day, so I decided to you know…call you." He said the last part, strangely, like he wasn't the one who called him. Jasper decided to ignore it.

"Yeah…that makes sense…" The next couple of seconds were filled with nothing but silence. It was strange how awkward a phone call could be.

"So hey Jasper," Artemis began.

Surprised Jasper sat up quickly, smacking his head on his desk. He held the phone away from his mouth as he whispered all kinds of obscenities. After finally pulling himself together he pulled the phone back over to his mouth.

"Y-yeah what's up," he answered.

"Well…I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" He said quickly.

Jasper's breath hitched in his throat.

"No, nope no plans…why," he asked.

"Um did you maybe want to…to go to the library with me, to like hang out?"

"Oh yeah sure…" he said slowly standing up.

"I mean we could go like somewhere else…if, if you wanted." Artemis stuttered out.

"No, no it's fine. The library is fine."

"Alright then…good," he said.

"Good." Jasper seemed at a loss for words.

"So I'll meet you there at nine?"

"Yeah," Jasper answered. Henry looked over mouthing the word, "What?" It was apparent that he had been listening in on the whole conversation. Jasper immediately shushed him.

"Um so see you later then…"

"Yeah," he repeated.

"Bye Jasper."

"Bye Artemis."

Jasper stood frozen in place. Had Artemis just asked him out? He couldn't stop the goofy smile that began to spread across his face. Henry took in his facial features, the goofy smile; the still slightly red face, and leapt up in joy.

"We have to find you something to wear!" He exclaimed.

Before Jasper could protest, Henry was already searching through their closet.

* * *

"Henry I look ridiculous, "Jasper moaned looking at himself in the mirror. Henry walked over to him placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Jasper, c'mon, you have to wear something that shows off your…features. You look totally awesome!" Henry exclaimed.

Jasper continued to check himself out in the mirror, still unsure. Henry had insisted he wear these black skinny jeans, which didn't leave anything to imagination. Jasper had picked out the shirt. A simple white button down, with the sleeves pushed up, and a couple of buttons unbuttoned. He ran his fingers through his damp hair. As soon as he got out of the shower he discovered that it was already 8:30.

"I still don't know…" Jasper said fidgeting with his collar. Henry swatted his hand away.

"You look amazing, now stop it."

"Fine," he began walking towards the door, but stopped just before opening it. He swiftly walked back over to Henry and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. "Thanks."

'Don't worry about it," he said. "Now go, you don't want to be late." He pushed Jasper forward.

Jasper smiled and walked a bit too fast out of the room.

* * *

"Um Apollo, will you come here for a sec?" Artemis yelled looking at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing tight jeans, with a studded belt and a black short sleeve, button down shirt.

"Hey what's…Getting ready for your date with Jasper," he said smiling excitedly.

Artemis tried to ignore the way his heart leapt when he said Jasper's name. "It's not a date, we're just hanging out, you know as friends."

Apollo walked over putting his hands on his shoulders. "I think that's bullshit," he said still smiling.

He sighed. "I seriously don't know why I called you in here…"

"Because you envy my amazing taste in style," he said as he continued grinning.

"I changed my mind, leave, now." Artemis said turning around and pushing his brother out of his room.

"By the way Art, you look awesome." Apollo yelled through the door.

Artemis smiled. He then glanced up at his clock now reading 8:45.

"Shit," he whispered, grabbing his wallet and running out the door.

* * *

As he was running down the street he glanced at his watch. 9:05. "Shit, shit, and double shit."

He made it to the library and ran up to the door only to be caught in the single door next to someone he didn't really see. "Look dude, I kinda gotta get in to meet someone, so if you could just." Both of them wiggled a little only to end up face to face and still stuck. The person he was stuck with was a little bit too familiar. "Oh, well this is ironic."

"Hey Artemis," Jasper said with a blush.

"Well, awkward moment here." He said scratching his head. Looking him up and down as subtle as he could, Artemis couldn't help but notice how amazing Jasper looked, and that was helping nothing but the fact that his pants felt ever-so tighter. He needed to get out of this situation now. He practically jumped sideways and in doing so, slashed his back on the metal. "Ow, fuck!"

Jasper immediately noticed Artemis' back when he jumped. "C'mon, I got a first aid kit in the car." They walked over to Jasper's car and Artemis watched as he pulled out the first aid kit. "Can you take your shirt off?"

He knew Jasper wasn't going to try anything, but his hands were still hesitant as he pulled up the fabric. "Apollo's going to kill me, this was both of our favorite shirts."

Jasper chuckled as he poured some peroxide onto a cotton swab. He leaned next to Artemis' ear. "This is going to be cold." He whispered.

The feeling of Jasper's breath on his ear was intoxicating. "Yes yea. O ok." He stammered.

As Jasper was cutting some tape for a bandage, he noticed some pale skin on Artemis' shoulder, scars. He had the strange urge to reach out and touch them, he dismissed the thought immediately.

"What are these?" He asked as he placed the bandage on Artemis' shoulder.

"Oh, nothing," Artemis said nonchalantly. He stood up to obstruct Jasper's view of the scars over his back and shoulder. "Do you possibly have a shirt?"

Jasper smirked. "Well, although this view is much better." He reached into the car and pulled a shirt from the glove box and tossed it to Artemis. He then walked over to him, holding something behind his back. "And for being such a good patient...," he handed Artemis a lollipop nervously, after the tight white shirt was on. "Sorry about the size." Though Jasper didn't exactly mind the way the shirt hugged his body in all the right places.

"It's no problem. And thank you."

"For what," he asked.

"For staring at me like I'm a piece of art."

"You are sculpted quite nicely." Jasper said chuckling.

He smiled. "Well Mr. Bartlett, if that is your pick up line for the evening, then it has certainly worked." He grabbed Jasper's hand and they walked into the library.

* * *

Jasper Bartlett regretted few things in life, and one included giving Artemis a lollipop. They had come in sitting down at Jasper's favorite table, and Artemis's too he soon came to discover. It seemed like everything was going good until Artemis unwrapped the lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. Jasper tried really hard not to look, but he couldn't help glancing over just out of curiosity and regretted it the second he did it.

He watched as Artemis pulled the sweet treat in and out of his mouth. He blushed and tried to look away, as his swift tongue began lapping at the lollipop. He silently cursed himself again for giving him the candy.

_Stop Jasper; don't think about how you rather have him licking other things…_ His mind drifted for a minute, before crossing his legs just in case.

Jasper slowly licked his lips, keeping his eyes on Artemis's mouth. He decided that he needed to something to distract him, so he started doodling on a notebook that was left behind. This seemed to be working pretty well, until Artemis leaned over.

"Hey nice elephant," he said smiling.

_Why was everyone saying that?_ "It's supposed to be a lion." He frowned ripping out the page and crumpling it up. It was now he noticed Artemis trying to stifle his laughter and couldn't help but grin.

"What, it wasn't that bad," he said reaching for the notebook to try again.

Artemis began to settle down. "No, no of course not… Wait what is that supposed to be?" He said standing and leaning over Jasper.

Trying to ignore his breath on his neck he told him it was a lion, which led to Artemis breaking out in another fit of laughter. Jasper pouted and crossed his arms. Even though he couldn't help but enjoy the sound of his laughter.

"It's actually not that bad, here let me help." Artemis than wrapped his arm around Jasper, placing his hand on top of his, and leaned in closer so they were cheek to cheek. He felt like Artemis's face was fiery hot, but soon began to ignore it as the picture before him started to come alive.

"Almost done…there," he said grinning adding some final touches.

"Wow," Jasper breathed. "You're really talented."

It was now that they both realized once again, how close they were. They turned at the same time, facing each other. Jasper gave a small smile, when he noticed the red growing on Artemis's face and when he did the same; he couldn't help but think he was smiling at the same thing. Jasper's eyes darted to his lips then back up to his beautiful brown eyes. All he would have to do was lean forward, and he could taste those soft lips. Hesitantly he began to edge closer to him, his breath quickening. To his surprise, Artemis quickly turned his head right as their lips were about to touch, looking nervously down at his now fidgeting hands. Jasper turned his head trying to hide his disappointment.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "I shouldn't have…"

Artemis shushed him "Why are you so…awesome," he whispered. "I don't kiss you and you apologize, I-I don't deserve someone like you."

His words were lost when Jasper reached up and grabbed his hand, holding it tight. He looked up at him surprised, and was met with a warm smile.

"You are far more deserving than you give yourself credit for," he said bringing his hand up and stroking Artemis' cheek.

Artemis smiled and then nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone vibrated. After quickly apologizing to Jasper, he pulled out his phone to check.

_Don't forget curfew at midnight. I can only cover for you, for so long._

He glanced down at the time, 11:50. He had to run home if he wanted to get there in time, and even then he'd be late. He'd jumped up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go. If I don't start walking now, I won't make curfew." He quickly began walking away, when he felt a warm hand grab his wrist.

"Don't be silly, I'll drive you," he said smiling while holding up his keys. They both laughed as they ran out of the library door hand in hand

* * *

Their laughter didn't seem to falter as they drove home, singing along to the radio. They pulled up to the Krest home with five minutes to spare and sat in silence.

"Um, Jasper," he said looking over at him. "I had a lot of fun."

Jasper smiled, "Me too, maybe we can do it again sometime."

Artemis grinned and nodded. He then opened the door stepping out, but just before he closed the door he leaned in and quickly leaned in to kiss Jasper on the cheek. Jasper's face was red, but just as his lips were about to touch the warm flesh, Artemis pulled back in hesitant fear.

"See you at school?" He whispered.

Jasper stiffly nodded in return. He then watched as Artemis ran to his door, and waved to him just before going inside.

When Jasper got home, he ignored all of Henry's questions and just laid in his bed smiling, little did he know, a certain twin was doing the same.

_**Sandy: So in all honesty, Jordan did help me when I had extreme writers block. But it was only a little! I wrote most of it by myself and frankly I am super happy with it. Review please! : ) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jordan: DATE SCENE!**_

Henry had spent the past half hour deciding what he was going to wear. He'd never had the time to actually go on a date before. But eventually, he ended up stealing some tight jeans and a t-shirt from Jasper's closet. He was extremely anxious when he saw Apollo walk up the driveway. Anxious enough to jump out the window instead of using the stairs. "Hi Apollo." He said quietly.

"Hiya Henry, you ready to go?" Apollo was looking down and drawing circles with his shoe.

"Sure." And as they walked down the driveway, Henry was actually happy that Apollo was as anxious as him.

"So where exactly are we going?" Henry asked quietly once they left the neighborhood.

"I, am going to take you to the one thing that I am absolutely sure that you have never been to. A movie theater." Apollo said in a proud voice. As though he had spent hours thinking of this, when in actuality, he did.

"What's that?" Jasper never told him anything.

"Well, I'm assuming you know what a movie is?" Henry nodded. "Well a movie theater is where they show movies, but instead of on a TV, they show it on a screen that's at least 50 feet high." Apollo laughed as Henry's eyes widened exponentially.

"How do they do that? That must cost a fortune!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Well they don't really have a screen, they used a really good projector, like the ones at school, but much bigger and better."

Henry smiled real wide. "So what movie are we gonna see?" He wasn't letting on, but he was real excited.

"Well, Jasper might have mentioned to me that you were knee deep in a pile of zombie books, so." He paused for suspense. "We are going to see a special screening of one of my favorite, most bloody, most hilarious movies ever."

"What?"

"It's called Zombieland."

"What's it about?"

"Well it's about this guy living in the US, but it's been overrun by zombies. And he teams up with this Twinkie-addicted guy as they fight their way east. There are some things that change their plans, but those I'm not gonna tell you."

"No fair." Henry had a pouting face.

"Well, we're almost there, so you'll see soon."

"Fine." And a few minutes later, they had found themselves sitting down in the dark enjoying the opening previews.

Every so often, Henry would laugh softly. The sound of Henry laughing made Apollo's heart flutter.

"I hate coconut, not the taste but the consistency." Henry chuckled at that.

Apollo wasn't really watching the movie. He had picked this one so that he could just be able to look at Henry without missing anything. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it; literally; a million times. One time though, Henry's eyes flickered in Apollo's direction and Apollo turned away; embarrassed that he had been caught.

He reached for the popcorn just as the onscreen pair had been conned, only to brush his hand against Henry's. They both pulled back quickly, nearly knocking the popcorn from Henry's lap. Apollo was blushing and Henry just had a confused look on his face. He was still very new at all of this.

A few rows ahead, Henry saw a couple together and decided to use them for some pointers. He knew that kissing was mostly out of the question for now, so he just lightly draped his arm around Apollo. He saw Apollo blush lightly before leaning more into his arm. He had a small smile on his face.

"And there's your sister, with my gun. Hey, hey there." They both laughed awkwardly.

It wasn't long before the movie was over, and they began to walk back to Henry's house.

"So, did you like it?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, I really did. Although." Henry paused.

"What?"

"I liked it a whole lot better because you were there."

Apollo smiled and they kept walking in silence. Every so often their hands would brush together and they would drift apart a few inches and blush. After a few times though, Henry decided to just take the risk and take Apollo's hand in his own. He saw Apollo blush out of the corner of his eye. He ignored some of the dirty looks they got and just kept smiling.

They continued to walk for a few hours, no set destination in mind but having a good time either way. They exchanged words and questions and laughs and it seemed as though they had finally become comfortable. That was until Valerie walked up and let out a shriek before snapping a photo on her phone and running off.

"Sorry, Val is always so hyper." Apollo whispered.

Henry blushed. "Everyone should be." They smiled at each other and continued to walk, eventually heading back to Henry's house as the sky started to dim.

They were approaching the house before another word was spoken. "Henry?"

"Yeah?" They were at the doorway.

"Thanks for going out with me today."

"I wanted to silly." Henry smiled. "Are you gonna walk home? It's getting dark."

"Um, I parked around the corner, I just wanted to walk with you." He blushed.

"Oh." Henry whispered before smiling.

Apollo started to walk away when Henry placed his hand on Apollo's shoulder. "Someone's ear is in danger of having hair pushed over it." He whispered and Apollo smiled at the reference.

Henry flipped a lock of Apollo's hair behind his ear before slowly leaning down a pressing their lips together. As they parted, Henry blushed and Apollo smiled. "So I'll see you on Monday?" Henry asked.

"I'll be waiting for you Mr. Griffin." He poked Henry in the side and laughed. He smiled and walked slowly down the driveway as Henry entered the house to find a very interested looking Maggie and Jasper staring at him.

"Where did you guys go?" Jasper asked.

"Was kissing him as awesome as it looked?" Maggie added.

"We went to the movies, and." He paused with a big smile. "It was even better than climbing Everest." Jasper just smiled and Maggie started laughing.

"So, what movie?" Maggie asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"We aren't gonna laugh." They said in unison.

"We saw Zombieland." They started cracking up. "You said you wouldn't laugh." Henry whined.

"We weren't." Jasper said. "So, Zombieland? That's pretty romantic."

Henry started pouting like a five year old. "You guys are being mean." He started going upstairs.

"Aw, c'mon Henry we didn't mean it." Maggie said. Her statement caused Henry to pause.

"I did." Jasper fell on the ground laughing after he said it. "Nah, I'm just kidding."

But Henry was already in his hammock when his phone vibrated.

_See you on Monday Mr. Griffin. I'm expecting that shining smile. :)_

_Don't worry, it's only for you._

_Thanks, sweet dreams._

_You too._

* * *

**Review my friends**


	6. Chapter 6

__

**Chapter surprise!**

* * *

It was fairly uncommon for the school to have an assembly, but no one thought anything of it. Honestly, they were all pretty happy when they heard that there was an actual band at the school. It was shaping up to be an excellent day. That was, until the curtain opened. Henry and Jasper were smiling in the happiness of getting out of class. But Henry's smile faded when Apollo's hand fell out of his and he began to clench his fists. Henry grabbed his hand and pulled it apart when he noticed a drop of blood drip from the palm. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Apollo's teeth were clenched and he could barely force out an answer. "It's him. That rat bastard." Henry's eyes flickered to the stage and noticed that the singer was looking right in their direction. Staring no, glaring more like. Henry's eyes moved back to Artemis and saw that there were a few tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. Henry wanted to take the twins out of here, but Uncle Bryan said that the assembly was mandatory. 'Speak of the devil' Henry thought as his uncle walked up on stage.

"Now, I know that this is a surprise."

Apollo tensed next to Henry. "You're damn right it is." He whispered furiously.

"My old friend Principal Jacobs has come to visit this week, and he brought his son's band for you guys to enjoy." He pointed to the band and they began to play.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

When the song ended and the auditorium began to empty, Jasper finally noticed the tears on Artemis' face. He felt really bad about that. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Artemis pulled away and walked fast into the hallway. "It's nothing. Hey, head to the cafeteria, I'll meet you there." Jasper's hand fell from his shoulder and he walked away toward the bathroom.

He was walking alone in an empty hallway, which was his first mistake. His second was not paying attention. So when he was grabbed, it wasn't a surprise to anyone but him. "Can we talk?" Bradley asked quietly.

"I have nothing to talk to you about." Artemis continued to walk before he was pressed against the locker.

"Now that isn't very polite." He pressed chaste kisses along Artemis' jaw. Artemis lunged sideways and began to run, but he wasn't fast enough and was soon on the ground with a pained cheek.

It wasn't long before Jasper went looking. When he walked into the hallway, he saw Artemis pushed against the lockers. That was when everything drained from his mind. Everything he could've hoped to use against whoever was hurting Artemis. And of course, any common sense. He ran down the hall yelling and planted his fist on the guy's cheek. And of course, the yell attracted a crowd as Bradley began to stand up.

"This isn't any of your business." He said angrily.

"It became my business when you came anywhere near him." Jasper replied.

"Oh, I see what this is." Bradley smiled deviously. "You think he's perfect, you think he's nice. But he's completely fucked up on the inside. And you know what?"

"What?" Jasper spat angrily. It took all of his self control not to charge this guy.

"I'm the one who made him like that." Bradley charged him and Jasper quickly dodged out of the way before his elbow came into contact with the other boy's lower back.

"I screwed him up. I tied him down to a bed and I whipped him, I bit him. I'm sure you've seen the scars, all of them, all from me."

That was when he noticed that everyone was crowding around to watch the two principal's sons duke it out.

Apollo and Henry were cheering for Jasper until Maggie gave them the death glare. And Jasper's dad was just standing there with a strange look of mixed pride and shame on his face.

"I fucked him up, because if I can't have him, I'll kill him on the inside."

Jasper noticed tears on Artemis' face.

Bradley got back up slowly. "I found his soul; pure and innocent; and I corrupted it. Covered it with the filth until all that was left was the stench of decay."

"Shut the fuck up pig." Jasper charged at him but missed and he only ended up on the other side.

"Your little friend. He's damaged. Worse for wear. Completely and utterly devoid of any little emotion he can hardly understand. I've destroyed him." Jasper glared at him. "He's in Hell, and you're just a fallen angel to him. Get the picture?"

And then he decided to make a jab for Jasper. Unfortunately, his fist connected with Jasper's stomach but he wasn't down long and he soon jabbed the heel of his foot up into the bastard's crotch. "Stay." Jasper yelled.

Bradley got back up and stumbled before Jasper spun behind him and chopped his neck. "Away!"

He picked him up by the throat and pushed him against the lockers to keep him from falling down. "From!"

He pushed him into the middle of the hallway. He smiled at the small tinge of fear in Bradley's eyes. Then he lunged forward and his fist connected with the other boy's sternum and he heard a rib or two crack. "My!"

By that time Bradley was on his knees. And now, Jasper used one of Henry's moves. He crouched before launching his foot into the already cracked ribs ahead of him. "Boyfriend!"

And with that last kick, Bradley was pushed against the lockers on the other side of the hall. "Did you get that fucking picture? Or do I need a new motherfucking camera?"

The other boy looked up with tear filled eyes and a stream of blood trickling from his mouth before he fell unconscious.

The entire crowd fell silent except for Jasper's dad. He pointed at Jasper and Artemis. "You two, my office, now." He didn't use his principal voice, he used his dad voice; the one that didn't hold elected authority, the one that held resistance; and that was what really scared Jasper. As they followed his dad, Jasper could feel all of the looks he was getting. Approval from Henry and Apollo, disgust from a lot of people, surprise from even more. And as Jasper's dad closed the door, he got one more surprise. "Jasper. Although that wasn't the best way to settle that argument, I'm impressed. Obviously you'll both be getting detention, but seeing as this wasn't exactly your fault, it'll only be a week's worth of detention. Now Jasper, can you wait outside for a moment?"

"Um sure Dad." He gave Artemis a small smile before exiting.

"Mr. Krest, I'm well aware of the circumstances of which you moved here, however let me express my apologies for." But Artemis interrupted him.

"Sir, it's okay. You couldn't have known that that was the specific principal and person. The chances are astronomical." He said quietly.

"It's good that you feel that way, but I'm still going to apologize whether you like it or not. So I'm sorry." He looked down at his desk. And as Artemis exited the room, he heard Dean Bartlett grumble. "And," He paused, "its okay with me." Artemis let out a small sigh as he shut the door.

"Jasper, I." But Jasper put his finger on Artemis' lips.

"You'll tell me when you're ready, for now let's just try to enjoy the rest of the day." Jasper said quietly.

And as they exited the door hand in hand in front of the crowd of people waiting for them, Artemis turned to Jasper and pulled their lips together for the first time. It was without hesitation or fear. It was without remorse or regret. It was soft and sweet and longing. And most of the girls in the crowd actually started a group "Aww."

So as they parted ways to head to class, they were both mercilessly interrogated by their friends. But that wasn't a bother to them. They were both floating blissfully on Cloud Nine. And not because of how all the guys were telling Jasper how awesome that was that he just beat that dude down. And not because of how all the girls were telling Artemis how amazing that kiss looked and how they wished they could be Jasper.

It was because of the couple of seconds that their lips had fit together perfectly.

With symmetry one in a thousand.

With passion one in a million.

With love once in a lifetime.

* * *

_**Molto bene. Stupefacente. Perfetto. Bello.**_

_**Review(for the italian)**_


End file.
